1 Not So Stupid Girl & 4 Stupid Dresses
by klm111a
Summary: Another formal dress for Izzie Stevens. Another potential heartbreak? GI, ONESHOT


**A/N**: So my first GA one shot, yikes! Big thanks to my Beta, Amy (doolghlover on LJ, sorry it took so long to post this!) I felt a need to delve a little into Izzie's past and decided whenever wearing formal dresses occurred…it brought bad luck for Izzie. A little drabble past the S3 finale just Izzie's thoughts and what could happen , hope you enjoy. :) And please leave me some reviews, thank you!

* * *

**1 (Not So) Stupid Girl, 4 Stupid Dresses & 1 Boy who could Change it all**

_Another formal dress. Another heartbreak._ Those were the two thoughts running through Izzie Stevens head as she sat there in the pew dejected. She wasn't thinking about Callie O'Malley whose eyes were boring a hole into her nor was she thinking about how broken Cristina must be from Burke, of all people, **Burke**, walking out on her. Nor was she thinking about what Alex had taken off to do before Burke had announced that he was done.

All she could think about was how she hated formal dresses. The idea of them she loved. She loved getting pretty and putting them on but the events that happened in them…was always, always complete and utter heartbreak.

The first time she wore a formal dress she was eight. That was the day her father had walked out on her mother and herself. She blamed herself for this, for agreeing to wear the most hideous dress on the planet to make her mother happy. It had been a ten dollar dress at _Wal-Mart_ and her mother had begged her to wear it for first communion instead of her Sunday dress, which in her opinion looked better than the white monstrosity she was currently wearing. A dress that she had hated the moment her mom showed her. The instant her father said he was leaving their trailer, Izzie immediately blamed that dress. As soon as the door had slammed shut, her mother's sobs echoing throughout the trailer she couldn't get out of it fast enough. In that moment, she had sworn to herself she would never dress up again and for a while that vow held true.

The second time she wore a formal dress she was sixteen. It was her junior prom and her date was whom she had thought at the time, the love of her life, Kyle, the boy a year older than her and two trailers over. This dress had been a steal, only twenty bucks, but she vaguely found herself thinking it was nearly as bad as her first communion dress eight years later, only a much better color. But never in a million years did she picture herself in a bathroom at the 7-11 sobbing over finding Kyle and Ellie under the bleachers and on top of that the positive results of a stick she had just peed on while her best friend Allison was using the pay-phone to call her mother and tell her what was happening. How could she be so stupid? In that moment, she recalled the night of her first communion and she once again blamed the formal dress. Again, she vowed that she would never wear a formal dress and again it held true, for a while.

The third time she wore a formal dress she was twenty-six. She had found a new love and hadn't even given a thought to the other two times in formal dresses because all she was focused on was getting to her fiancé and going to the second prom, already marginally better than the first. She had changed three times, trying to find that perfect dress, to make Denny smile that perfect smile of his. As the doors of the elevator shut she never imagined what was to come. And as she approached his room, coming from the elevator, she knew from the look on Olivia's face…she knew something was wrong. It wasn't a look of admiration but instead concern and a short glance over to Denny's room. She moved faster down that hall and paused in the doorway…she heard the long beep from the heart machine and Olivia tried to reach for her as she whispered, "Izzie…" but Izzie brushed past her and got onto Denny's bed. This couldn't be happening to her, it couldn't! Suddenly flashes of the last two times she was in a formal dress came to her. She began to sob and then her friends appeared who stared at her dumbfounded. Alex finally took her and rocked her gently and the tears finally stopped. She walked down from Denny's room…and told the Chief who had really cut the LVAD wire. She walked in a daze, talked in a monotone voice, robotically made it to her house, a house Denny had never and never would see. She made her way to the bathroom and collapsed on the floor and that's where she stayed for the next day. George, Cristina and Meredith all tried their best to console her but she was inconsable. It wasn't until Meredith's words…_Iz; you're not alone_ got to her where she could finally blame the dress and not herself. Again she vowed, no more fancy dresses for Izzie Stevens, but that was bound to be forgotten like the ones before them.

The fourth time she wore a formal dress she was twenty-seven and it was today. She still remembered each event in a formal dress but she thought this would be different. This event wasn't about her it was about Cristina but here she was in utter despair. George had _promised_, _promised_ to come and talk to her. And then Callie announced the plans to have a baby **with George** and being Chief resident when Izzie thought to herself…maybe, just maybe she should never wear dresses again. They weren't for her. She had admitted she truly was in love with him and she thought he was too and for the first time in ages she had seen him look happier than ever before but he wasn't here. The one man who had never failed her, fancy dress or not, was failing her and it was making it hard for her to breathe. Her best friend…the true love of her life…was becoming like every other man in her life…leaving her deserted in a fancy dress.

She was so lost in thought; she jumped at the cool hand pressing against her shoulder. She glanced back in the pew behind her, to meet the familiar gaze of George. She let out a sigh of relief of him and for a moment her brain had to hope…that maybe he would change her streak of wearing pretty dresses and one day soon she could be in a pretty white dress walking towards him.

"I need to talk to you," he said lowly and she shook her head. "No."

"Izzie…"

"No, you just can't…you can't talk to me while I'm in this dress,"

"What?" he half-smiled at her craziness but on some level he understood her, just like he always did.

"It's just George…if you're here to tell me about you and Callie, the baby, chief residency and so on just save it. I don't want to hear it in this dress, okay? Pretty dresses and me don't mix," she said standing up and facing him, leaning up against the front of her pew as her hands gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"How is that possible, with you looking like that?" she blushed prettily but shook her head again.

"George…I just…" tears began to form as the flashes of her in formal wear went through her head like a movie. "I can't take anymore, okay?" she furiously swiped at her tears, always hating when she cries in front of people.

"Iz," he said softly reaching out for her hand. She reluctantly gave it to him and he squeezed it. "I'm here for you, you know?"

"No, I don't know," she said softly. "I don't know because you're married to Callie," she whispered forcefully.

"I told her," he finally said and Izzie stared at him open mouthed.

"But she said about you guys trying and…" she began to ramble but George stopped her.

"Something bad happened to me today and I don't know how to fix it. Callie doesn't get me like you do. You, Izzie Stevens, get me…you, complete me and I don't know how anyone else can fix it with me except for you. I'm in love with you too," he choked out. "When you told me you didn't have feelings for me, yesterday, I thought my whole world was ending so I tried to forget about you and be a good husband and put Callie first, and she really wanted a baby but then you made your confession and this really bad thing happened and I realized I couldn't keep lying to myself about it," he rambled with a shaky smile in her direction.

"Oh George…what happened?"

"I can't tell you that yet because if I do it's a reality and we can't jump into anything yet because I think Callie might try to kill both of us but can we just go home and talk about this, Iz?"

"Of course. Let's go home, George," and as they both walked out of their pews and walked out the church, discussing what Burke had exactly done to poor Cristina. Izzie thought to herself that maybe, just maybe her streak with pretty dresses was ending and George was the one to fix that streak.

_end._


End file.
